1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control device for remotely controlling electronic apparatuses, an apparatus control device to which a plurality of electronic apparatuses to be controlled by the remote control device is connected, and a remote control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses, such as, for example, VTRs (video tape recorders), DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) players, and BS (Broadcasting Satellite) tuners, having infrared communication ports can be remotely controlled using remote control devices by receiving infrared control signals sent from the remote control devices. When remotely controlling a plurality of electronic apparatuses having the infrared communication ports, users have to direct infrared-transmitting unit of the remote control device toward the target electronic apparatus because of the directivity of infrared rays, which leads to poor usability.
Accordingly, communication systems for remotely controlling a plurality of electronic apparatuses have been suggested (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-220106). In this example system, an apparatus control device receives operation commands from a remote control device, and sends the received operation commands to a server device. The plurality of electronic apparatuses is connected to this server device. Thus, remote control operations on the electronic apparatuses are performed through this server device.